


Taking Pause

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mira gives them the chance, Agron and Nasir act on their desires. That is, they attempt to. Success is another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Pause

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: turning the other off

Agron had not expected this to happen as suddenly as it currently was. True, he wouldn’t have minded having his hands on Nasir earlier, but given his injury he had sought to restrict himself. Nasir, it seemed, had other thoughts on the matter. Any intention of holding himself back had been forgotten the moment Nasir had his hands on him-- and any hope of resisting gone by the time Agron’s cock was in his palm.

Just as neither of them had held any notice of Ilithyia moments before, neither of them cared now that they found even less privacy in the bed they shared. Spartacus himself received little more than a quick explanation that Mira had taken over watch before Nasir took Agron’s arm and did not release it even after he’d pulled him onto their pallet.

“You are bolder by far this night.” Agron grinned. Despite this being their first time together, intimately at least, it struck him how perfectly at ease both of them were.

Nasir certainly had no reluctance in removing Agron’s subligaria. “You find complaint in actions?” he teased.

“None.” Agron slid Nasir’s clothes off of him. As he settled over Nasir, his hands moved down his body.

Nasir spread his legs just as his arms circled Agron’s waist to bring him closer. Agron leaned in to kiss him--

And Nasir arched his head back and swore. “Fuck.” The word was spoken in a sharp hiss. Nasir instinctively twisted away, just enough to get Agron’s hands to slide from his body.

He wasn’t the only one who cursed. Agron quickly moved back off of him. He knew from the tone that reaction wasn’t caused by past trauma from Nasir’s life as a slave but rather from having his side fucking stabbed.

“Apologies. Let me--”

Nasir batted Agron’s hand away before he could reach the bandage. As he turned to look at Agron again, the expression of pain quickly faded from his face. Not that Agron would forget it soon. Not even when Nasir reached for him again to pull him near.

However regretfully, and now thoroughly unaroused, Agron gently took his hand and rested it by Nasir’s side. “You are hurt.”

“Yet still desire--”

Agron laughed at his stubbornness. “There will be other opportunities that.” For the time being, he would take things far slower. He stroked Nasir’s cheek as he settled down beside him. “Yet I will not waste this one.”

Before Nasir could question, Agron kissed him.

They didn’t have to fuck now. They didn’t have to do anything of the sort until Nasir was ready. But they could have each other, with soft kisses and words that Agron would only break with one man, the one he had in his arms. Nasir.


End file.
